Dark
by Merlin 5173
Summary: Batman's daughter is stalked by a man possessed of a long, dead murderer; also included is the death of the Batman; R+R soon.


Dark

Disclaimer: Bat-who? Oh, Batman. I don't own him or his associates, his business, his mansion, his yacht, his… oh, have I said too much? Well, now you can enjoy the fic. J 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, looked at his thirteen-year-old daughter Risa. She was of a small frame and had light brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. She was a sweet girl with eyes of blue and a smile of gold. How he disliked that about her. She was always smiling, always laughing, always hugging. He did love his daughter and would do anything for her; in a way, he envied her love of life. His life had dealt him nothing but a bad hand. Life was tolerable when he was with the woman he loved. But once again, life dealt him a bad hand. She died, leaving him with their only child, Risa. Risa.

"Dad, did you say my name?"

"No, I was just thinking out loud."

"Thinking about what?"

"How your mother would have loved to see you grow up."

"What was Mother like, Father? I don't really remember her all that well." Bruce smiled and said, "She was kind, thoughtful and most generous. You remind me of her sometimes."

"Really?" The girl's face lit up as he spoke.

"Really. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? It's nearing eleven o'clock."

"I'm going. I love you, Dad."

"I know. Good night." Risa kissed Bruce on the cheek and walked up to her room in his large mansion. Alfred walked to Bruce and told him that Batman was needed immediately. "Thank you, Alfred. Watch after Risa for me will you?"

"As always, Master Bruce." Bruce smiled and left the sitting room. He opened his secret passageway and headed down into the Bat Cave. He entered his car, after changing into his outfit, and then headed straight for Commissioner Gordon's office. There, he was told that a gang of street thugs was breaking into a local jewelry store. Batman headed over there at once, foiling the plans of the robbers. Not far away from the jewelry store, a mild mannered man was walking home after working late at the office. He was tall, a little pale, and unnaturally thin. His paleness was set off by the darkness of his hair and his glasses only made the plain features he had even more plain than before. He saw the police lights and decided to take a short cut towards his rundown apartment. This shortcut of his took him down one of the darkest and most deadly alleyways in Gotham. As the man was walking, he ran across a few thugs.

"So, Paleface, you gonna give us your wallet?"

"Please," the man pleaded. "Please, don't hurt me. I don't have any money. Please, don't hurt me."

"Stop holding out on us, Paleface. There's a toll you have to pay in order to pass on this alleyway."

"I told you, I don't have any money."

"Then you'll have to pay with your life." One of the thugs pulled out a knife and ran at the man. The man moved away from him and his back slammed against the wall behind him. As the thug drew closer the man became more frightened. The man suddenly stood up and started to look around. "Are you talking to me?"

The thug stopped his advance and looked at the man confused. He then smiled and said to his pals, "He's scared senseless. He's talking to someone who isn't there."

"Finish him off so we can go already?"

"But I don't know how to fight back. You'll help me?"

"Hey, Paleface! Stop talking to yourself and prepare to die!"

"I trust you." The man faced the thugs and threw his briefcase to the ground. "Let's bring it on, Jerks." The thugs became surprised as the man's voice had deepened and he had become more filled out.

"Something's whack, Man. Look at him, he's dark." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, Man. I'm out of here."

"Not so fast, Fellas. We're not finished here yet." The man attacked two of the three thugs at the same time and seriously injured them. The third died in the alleyway due to extensive neck injuries the man had laid on him. The man smiled, picked up his briefcase and walked towards his home.

"Good morning, Master Bruce. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred. Where's Risa?"

"She went out early this morning. She wanted to go for a walk into town."

"What?"

"It was just a little store outside of the city. I walked her there myself. She said she'd be back within the hour."

"I don't want her to be alone. Not in Gotham."

"She's lived there all of her life. She may know it better than you."

Bruce looked to Alfred. "I doubt that highly, Alfred. May I see the paper?"

"Certainly, Sir." Alfred handed Bruce the paper. "Tell me, Sir. Did you hear about those thugs in an alleyway that were jumped? Two of them are dead and the third isn't expected to live past tomorrow."

"How did this happen? Those thugs are pretty huge."

"I know. The police have no leads so far, but they think the madman may strike again."

"I hope not." Bruce set down the newspaper and walked to the front hall. "She shouldn't be out there alone."

"I'm sure she's all right."

"I'm going to look for her."

"Sir…"

"She shouldn't be out there alone. I have to get her."

"Sir, look. She's coming up the walk." Bruce looked out of his window and saw Risa walking up the walk holding a book in her hand. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Bruce.

"Hi, Daddy." She hugged him and he kissed her hair.

"Where were you?"

"I went to the little bookstore on the outskirts of the city. Do you want to see what I bought?"

"Sure, Honey. What is it?"

"It's a book by Daphne DuMaurier called Jamaica Inn. She's one of my favorite authors."

"Don't you have another called Rebecca?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. It's in my room. I can't wait to read this. Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you're all right." Risa smiled and walked to the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you want anything, Dad."

"All right." Bruce watched as Risa walked up the stairs and into her wing. He sighed with relief and faced Alfred. "Batman's going to visit Commissioner Gordon tonight and see if he's come up with any leads. But right now, Bruce Wayne has a business meeting to attend. See that Risa is looked after."

"Yes, Master Bruce. I'll see to her right when you leave."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm just going to take my shower." Alfred bowed and Bruce walked to his room. None in the house were aware that they were being watched.

Jeff Osbourne watched Risa as she went into the bookstore and was fascinated by her. Jeff, lovingly nicknamed 'Paleface' by the thugs in the alleyway, thought she reminded him a girl he had a crush on in middle school. The girl's name was Nicole back then.

_Why don't you see who she is?_ The voice in his head asked. Jeff shook his head hard, trying to make the voice in his head stop talking.

"Quiet. After you hurt those men in the alleyway, I've tried to get you out of my head. You helped me then, so why won't you leave me alone?"

__

Follow her. Find out who she is. You know you want to.

"No."

_Just do it. She reminds you so much of Nicole. The hair, the eyes, the body. Come on. Just follow her._ Jeff looked at Risa and sighed. "All right. I'll follow her."

__

Now, there's a good boy. Let's go. You don't want her to get away, now do you?

"No." Jeff followed Risa all the way to the Wayne estate. She placed her key card on a panel near the entry gates. When she did, the gates opened. Jeff saw her walk through the gates and up to the front door. He then saw Bruce Wayne hug Risa and close the door behind her.

"That's Wayne's daughter. Her name is Risa I believe."

_I have an idea. Come with me._ Jeff obeyed the voice and went back to his apartment. _Do you still want to meet her?_  
"No way. She's off limits. Come on, why don't you leave my head?"

__

You're not a very hospitable host, if you ask me, Jeff.

"Host? What are you talking about?"

__

In a matter of hours, I will be in complete charge of your body. If you hadn't have let me in, none of this would have happened.

"Who are you?"

_I am the dark soul of a murderer who died many years ago. Now, I'm ready to start again. But because you were a kind host to me in the beginning, I'll let you watch as I continue my spree. It will be an awesome endeavor, and there's nothing you can do about it. _Jeff reached to grab the phone, but his hand stopped in mid air. _I already have the functions of your arms and legs under my control. Sit back and relax, Jeff. You won't be alone for long._

Wasn't long before the killing spree started. It was three weeks after the alleyway incident and the body count was going up.

"Twelve dead in three weeks! I don't understand. Who is this man?" Commissioner Gordon threw down the file in front of Batman.

"The MO is still the same?"

"Yeah. Found strangled in their bedrooms. All women. The killer just leaves a single rose next to their bodies."

"This sounds familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check around town and see if there's anything to be found."

"All right. Batman…"

"What is it?"

"You know these women were all rich in some way, don't you? Perhaps you had better warn Bruce Wayne about his daughter."

"I'll do that." And Batman left the office. 

Risa was reading her book in her bedroom and looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Alfred walked in and said, "I was hoping that you would be in bed. You know your father wants you to rest."

"I know. I'll finish this last chapter and then I'll go to bed."

"All right. Good night, Risa."

"Good night, Alfred." Alfred left the room and walked down the hall. As he walked down the stairs, he saw that the front door was open.

"That's strange." Alfred walked to the door and closed it. He turned to walk into the kitchen but ran into Jeff. "Who are you?" He didn't answer Alfred and struck his across the face. Alfred fell to the ground unconscious.

_You didn't have to hurt him._

"Shut up, Jeff! We're heading upstairs."

_What if he's really hurt?_

"He's not. Now, do you want to see Risa or not?" Jeff became quiet and his mouth smiled. "That's what I thought. Now, let's go." Jeff and his captor walked up the staircase and into Risa's wing. They walked to her door and saw that she was awake and reading in her bed. "What do you want to do, Jeff?"

_I want to talk to her._

"Be realistic. Who would want to talk to the man that just took out her butler? Come on, shall we kill her now or after we abduct her?"

_She's the one I want. None of the others you killed was what I wanted. Why kill her? I can tell that you're starting to want her too._

"Shut up!" Risa's head shot up from the book and she placed it down. She slipped out of her bed and slowly walked to her door. She pulled it open and saw no one in the hall.

"Is someone out there? Hello? Alfred?"

"Hello." Risa turned and saw Jeff standing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jack. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm afraid that you will have to come with me." Jeff grabbed Risa's arm and tried to pull her down the hall.

"Let me go! Alfred!"

"He's unavailable right now."

"Let go!" Risa struggled and fought her attacker until he slammed her against the wall.

"I don't know if you were worth it. Killing all of those other women."

"You're Gotham Strangler?"

"Is that what they call me? Impressive title. Don't you think so?" Jeff bent down to kiss her but she spit in his face. "Not the brightest thing to have done, Risa." Jeff's captor slapped her and she slid down the wall unconscious. Jack prepared to drag her into her bedroom and close the door, but he couldn't move his arms.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

_Leave her alone. She's unconscious. It's not fair to her._

"Jeff, she's here for the taking. Come on." Jack tried to move Jeff's arms again, but he couldn't. "Jeff, come on!"

_No!_

"Fine! I won't touch her. For now." Jack heard someone walking into the hall downstairs and he hid in the shadows. Batman ran into the hall and to Alfred.

"Alfred! My God, what happened?!"

"A man. Risa."

"Quiet now." Batman laid Alfred back down on the ground and looked towards the stairs. "Risa! Risa!" Batman raced up the stairs and saw Risa lying on the ground. "Risa!" Batman ran to her and held her to his chest.

_Let's go quietly, Jack._ Jack nodded Jeff's head and escaped into the night. "Risa, please wake up." Bruce took off his Batman mask and continued to hold Risa. "Risa, don't be dead. Please, don't be dead." Risa began to slowly move and Bruce looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked into her dad's face.

"Daddy." Risa hugged Bruce and he cried. "You're alive. You're alive."

Alfred walked into the Bat Cave and gave Bruce a cup of coffee. "How's Risa?"

"Asleep. She was a bit frayed."

"You should be asleep too, Alfred."

"Nonsense, Sir. I'm all right." Bruce smiled at Alfred and looked back at his computer. "What is it that you are doing, Sir?"

"Trying to solve this case on a hunch I've got. The Gotham Strangler leaves a rose next to his victims bodies after he's strangled them."

"Yes."

"That reminded me of a murderer that was loose in Gotham about one hundred years ago. His name was Jack and his nickname was the Gotham Strangler."

"Could someone be copying him?"

"Maybe. Alfred, did you get a good look at the man that assaulted you?"

"Sorry, Sir. He had me by surprise."

"It's all right, Alfred. Go to bed, Old Friend. I'll check on Risa before I go to sleep."

"All right, Sir. Good night." Alfred walked up the stairs and headed to his room. Bruce sat in front of the computer screen and sighed. "Some reason, I don' think that this is a copycat murderer. Why would they wait for so long if they were copying him? Computer, display information on the life of Jack. He tampered with the occult before he was killed and supposedly found a way to separate his soul from his body. If that's true, it could be that Jack possessed another man and is using him as a vassal. Before he was just killing anybody he found and leaving the rose, but now it's only women. What could it mean?" Risa screamed from her bedroom and Bruce ran up to her room. She was having a nightmare. "Risa, Risa, open your eyes. Listen to me. You're having a bad dream. Wake up."

"Oh, Daddy! I don't want him to kill me!"

"No one is going to kill you."

"But he said…"

"What did he say? What did the man that attacked you say?"

"He said, 'I don't know if you were worth it. Killing all of those other women.' I don't know what he meant, Daddy. I'm so scared." Bruce hugged Risa and he let her cry on his shoulder. She soon settled down and went back to sleep. Bruce left her room and walked slowly down his stairwell. 

"If this man is Jack reincarnated, then no one is safe. But he's after my daughter. I don't understand. He killed those women because…because they looked like Risa." Bruce ran down to his lair and opened up the police files. "Blue eyes and light brown hair. All of them. Not only that, but they came from rich neighborhoods and families. My daughter is a target of a psycho. Risa."

_We almost got caught, Jack. We need a new plan._

"What do you suggest?"

_You need some men that will take orders from you and men you can keep in line._

"Any ideas?"

_There's this club downtown. All of the villains and crooks here in Gotham assemble there when there's something big about to be pulled off. Recruit some of them and then you can nab Risa._

"Risa. She is beautiful. You have a good taste when it comes to girls."

_Right. Now, shall we make our debut?_

"Now, you're speaking my language." Jack stood and they headed out to the nightclub that Jeff pointed out. He walked to the back of the bar and saw there was a burly bodyguard standing at the entrance.

"Hey, want to let me by?" The guard said nothing. "Come on. Let me in." The guard pushed Jack back and crossed his arms. "That wasn't a good thing to do there, Man. It's not going to end well for you now."

Inside the room, a few gang members were deciding what should be their next place of attack. The men jumped up when they saw the door fly into the room. Their guard was thrown in shortly after. Jack walked into the room and smiled.

"Good day, Fellas. I'm in the line of hiring some thugs for some work that I need done. Any of you jerks interested?"

"Man, this honky took out Paco. I say, let's take him out."

"Dude, if he took out Paco, we don't stand much of a chance." The man that just spoke stood and walked to Jack. "I'm up for it. My name is Switchblade and this here is my posse. We'll do whatever you ask."

"That's much better."

_I hope we are more successful than we have been. Tell them that you need to start knocking over banks and businesses. That's their line of work. From there, you will have their complete allegiance._

Jack nodded and told the gang all that Jeff had told them. Jeff was very correct in his assumptions and before long, the most dangerous murderer in history had the backing of one of the most dangerous gangs in Gotham.

It had been two weeks after Risa's attack in Wayne manner and she was slowly going back to normal. She was still afraid at night and would sometimes sleep with her bedroom light on. Bruce had seen her act this way and was sorry that life had ended up dealing her a bad hand. She still smiled, but not as much. Even when she did smile, it never reached her eyes as it had always done. Bruce had tried to hide the newspapers from her since they mentioned the Gotham Strangler. Then, one night, Batman decided to pay Commissioner Gordon a visit.

"Batman, you gave me a heart attack. If you've come to ask about the Strangler, I have no new news. He's just stopped murdering people suddenly and we still don't know who this guy is."

"You were right that he would go after Bruce's daughter. She was supposed to be the next victim. Perhaps the reason he hasn't killed anyone else is because he wants her to die before he moves on. She's the only one that could identify him."

"Perhaps if you asked her about her attacker's description she'll be able to help us out."

"I'll ask her tonight."

"Yeah." Commissioner Gordon turned away from Batman. "And Batman, tell us what she…" He turned to face Batman but saw that he was gone. "I hate it when he does that."

"So, Jack. When should we start our awesome crime spree?"

"Tonight. You have your orders. Now, go on. Party." The gang cheered and ran out of the abandoned warehouse that they had made their headquarters. Jack smiled and looked at the five remaining with him. "Let's go break into a rich man's house."

"Who's?" One of the thugs asked.

Jack stood and said, "Bruce Wayne's."

"Risa, listen to me. Can you tell me what your attacker looked like?"

"Daddy, I don't remember." Risa looked at Batman with sad eyes.

"Take your time. It's all right." Risa closed her eyes and thought.

"He was tall, with black hair and blue eyes. I remember a name."  
"What name is that?"

"Jeff. I think I heard the name Jeff." Risa opened her eyes and looked at her dad. "That's all I remember. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's all right." Batman looked up into the sky and saw the Batman spotlight silhouetted against the moon. "I have to get going."

"Don't leave me please?"

"You'll be all right. Do you remember anything else at all?"

"He was dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes. It's hard to explain. He was dark." Batman smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back."

"All right." And with that said he left his daughter alone in her bedroom. She then turned and looked at the spotlight in the night sky.

"What is it, Commissioner Gordon?" Batman asked as he alighted onto the roof of the police precinct. 

"One of the most ruthless gangs in Gotham has orchestrated a huge take down in down town Gotham. The Snake Backs have broken into several banks, robbed ten jewelry stores and killed several cops. We need your help."

"Where are they?"

"Some of them went down to the old railroad house to bring in their drugs that they had imported from one of the third world nations. They're there right now."

"I'm on it."

"Batman, before you go. Did Bruce's daughter say anything about what her attacker looked like?"

"She just said that he was very dark."

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Batman left the police precinct and headed towards the abandoned railroad station. No one was there. He continued to walk around the station, hoping to find signs of some life there. As he neared the platform leading to the tracks, he heard something move behind him. He turned, but it was too late. He slumped to the ground unconscious. When he shook himself awake, he saw that he was tied down on the railroad tracks and his utility belt was removed, as were his boots, gloves and cape. There was no escape. As he was assessing his dire situation, he heard the faint sound of a train whistle blowing in the distance. Batman began to think, trying to figure out how to get out of this serious turn of events. The more he struggled to free himself, the tighter the knots became. The sound of the whistle was getting closer and he knew time was getting short. What to do, what to do. 

As he attempted to break the ropes around him with brute strength, he was snapped back onto the railroad ties. His back now seriously injured and his strength almost gone, Batman realized that there was no use.

_But I must fight!_ He cried to himself. _I must survive! My daughter depends on me!_ He struggled some more, but to no avail. As he laid on the ties, broken, tired and defeated he thought of his wife and how they would now be together for always. Batman turned to his side and saw that a large light was coming closer to him and the whistle's shrill cries from the train were even louder than before. Batman stared into the sky and started to laugh.

"The irony of it all. How embarrassing that Batman survives a nuclear fall out but gets run over by a train in an abandoned train station. Some sense of irony." As the light barreled down on Batman, he closed his eyes. Soon, the pain would come and then it would be over.

"Risa, wake up." Risa opened her eyes and saw Alfred standing over her.

"What is it, Alfred? What's wrong?"

"It's your father. He's been out of communication for a while and frankly, I'm worried." Risa sat up and looked at Alfred.

"Do you think that something could have happened to him?"

"I hope not. I'm sorry to have awakened you with such horrible news. I'll let you get some sleep."

"No, that's all right. I wasn't sleeping. Not really. I'll have some tea with you. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Alfred and Risa walked down to the kitchen and Alfred prepared them a cup of tea. They had just sat down to drink when the kitchen window broke. Glass exploded onto the floor and table and a brick rolled to Alfred's feet.

Alfred and Risa stood and walked to the window. "Who did that, Alfred?"

"We did." The two turned and saw Jack standing in the kitchen with two men, one on each side. "Grab her." The two men grabbed Risa and Jeff walked to Alfred.

"Leave him alone!"

"I have a proposition for you. If you come with me quietly, I'll let your butler here stay alive."

"You'd kill him?"

"Only if you refuse to come with me."

"I'll come. But please, leave him alone."

"All right. Gentlemen…" Three men came in through the kitchen window and surrounded Alfred. They then started to beat him.

"Stop! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Now, I didn't say that. I just said that I wouldn't kill him."

"Stop them, please?!" Jack smiled and told the men to stop.

"Ransack the house! Take whatever you like! I know Bruce Wayne will pay a lot of money to make sure that his daughter stays alive." The men with him cheered and started to go through the house. Risa went to Alfred and hugged him. Jack grabbed her arm and took her out of the kitchen.

"You won't get away with this. Batman will stop you."

"My dear girl. Batman won't be stopping anybody. He's dead."

"What?"

"He had an unfortunate accident in the abandoned railroad station. No one can save you now."

"No!" Risa kicked Jack and he slapped her. She held her face and started to cry. 

"Be quiet! You'll be happier with us anyway. Your father…"

"My father is dead."

"What do you mean by that?" Risa was silent and Jack slapped her again. "What did you mean?!" She didn't answer and he slapped her again. "You will answer me!" Jack pulled out his knife and raised it above his head.

_Jack, stop!_ Jack stopped in mid swing and shook his head. Risa began to cry again and Jack put his knife away. He yanked Risa to him and struck her across the back of the neck. She fell into his arms unconscious and he put her over his shoulder. "Come on, Boys! The party's just begun!" His gang cheered as they exited the mansion and entered into their car. Jack placed Risa on his lap and the car started on its way.

_Risa. Risa, wake up._

"Daddy?"

_Yes._

"Where are you? It's so dark in here."

_Risa, I have to ask a favor of you._

"What is it?"

_I need to share your body with you._

"What do you mean?"

_The man that attacked you, he's possessed of a murderer by the name of Jack. Many years ago, he was called the Gotham Strangler. I need you to let me use your body to stop these men._

"But that means that you're really dead."

_Yes, but don't worry about that now. Will you help me?_

"Of course, Batman."

_There's my girl._ Risa slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a small room lying on a bed. Her body sat up and swung her legs onto the floor.

_What's going on?!_

"I'm controlling our body." Her voice said.

_Daddy?_

"Yes, don't you see me?" Risa's head turned to the mirror and she saw Batman looking back at her.

_Wow._

"Come on. We have a lot to do in order to get out of here." Batman opened the door and saw a lazy guard standing next to it. "Hey. Hey." The guard woke up and looked at Risa. "Want to come in here for a second? I want to show you something." The guard smiled and followed Risa into her room. She knocked the man unconscious and snuck out of the room. She walked down the hallway and saw two more gangsters standing at guard by a large door. "Hey, over here!" Batman cried. The two men ran after Risa's body and they began to fight. One was knocked down fairly easy, but the other was a bit of a challenge. "Man, he's going to be hard to beat."

_Not really. Let me have control of my legs._ As the man advanced again, Risa cocked her leg and kicked with extreme strength and accuracy. The man fell to the ground, gurgling in his spit and his legs crossed.

_See, not so tough to beat._

"Yeah. I wouldn't have done that."

_Why not?_

"Male courteousy I guess. Let's get going." Batman opened the large door and went in.

_What's going on? Where are we?_

"I don't know." Risa was suddenly hit over the head and slid across the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Jack coming towards her. She stood and darted to her left, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her to his chest.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"No."

"You know, ever since I saw you in that bookstore, I knew I had to have you."

_Daddy, he's been following me!_

"Let her go!" Risa pushed Jack away from her and he became confused. "Batman! I can see you through your disguise."

"Jack. You look a lot different that your biography photo shows."

"I want Risa! Give her to me!"

"Not a chance. She's not going to be near you for much longer."

"We'll see about that! Gentlemen!" Ten men moved from behind boxes and surrounded Risa. "Give her to me, or she'll die."

_Daddy, what are we going to do?_

"Don't worry."

"What's it to be? Is she going to die?"

"Risa, I need you to trust me right now."

_All right._

"I'm going to retreat back into your body and give you control again."

_Dad, don't!_

"You trust me?"

"Yes." Risa was in control again. Jack smiled and walked to her. 

"Hello, Risa."

"He's not going to let you hurt me."

"We'll just see about that. If he attempts to regain control of your body, I'll order one of my men to shoot you dead. I promise you that."

_Bastard!_

"Please, don't do this. I beg you."

"Come, Risa. Destiny awaits." Jack pushed Risa to the floor and reached to kiss her. Suddenly, sirens blasted all throughout the building and a squadron of men in blue broke into the room.

"All right, Jack! Let the girl up!"

"How can this be?"

Batman regained control of Risa's body and said, "I tipped off the police before you arrived here. You'll be spending the rest of your life in prison, Jack." Two police officers grabbed Jack and they escorted him and his gang out of the warehouse. Risa sat up and breathed heavily. Commissioner Gordon walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You going to be all right?"

"Yeah. Perfect timing."

"Come on. I'll take you home." Commissioner Gordon walked Risa to his car, but before she got in, Jack broke away from his captors and ran to Risa. A few policemen blocked him and Commissioner Gordon pulled out his gun.

"Wait, please. I want to talk to Risa."

"Too bad, Bub. Let's go."

"No, it's all right." Risa said. 

_Risa, what are you doing? _"Risa, I want you to know that it wasn't me. My name is Jeff Osbourne."

"It's nice to have met you, Jeff Osbourne."

"All right, let's get going."

"Will you visit me in prison?"

"Only if Jack isn't with you." And with that said, Jeff was escorted off to the police car. Commissioner Gordon took Risa home after that and she saw that there was a message on the answering machine. She played it.

"Miss Risa, I'm over at Gotham General Hospital. They want to keep me over night for some tests. I'll be home by tomorrow. Good night." Risa sat down on one of the sofas in the sitting room and cried. Bruce didn't say anything to her during this time. He knew nothing would make her pain and hurt go away any faster. Alfred came home the next day as promised and he and Risa walked down to the Bat Cave.

"Master Bruce, it won't be the same without you."

"I know, Alfred. I just want you to take care of Risa for me. Be good to her."

"Yes, Master Bruce. I do have one question. When they find your body, they'll be able to identify you as Batman. And since Bruce Wayne and Batman are both missing, they'll piece together who you really are. I mean, were."

"I'm not to worried about that, Alfred. By the time they find my body the only thing left will probably be my teeth for confirmation. They'll never know that I was Batman."

"Of course, Master Bruce. You have a point." 

"I want to talk to Risa alone right now."

"Right, Sir. I'll just start packing away some of your things." And Alfred left to do his chore.

_Daddy, I'm going to miss you._

"I know."

_Maybe you could stay in here with me and I'll be able to run your business for you._

"I'd like to stay here with you, but I can't. I'd do it if I could."

_And why can't you? No one would know. You'd be my advisor and help me with some major business deals that I'll be dealing._

"Risa…"

_Well?_

"Risa! I love you."

_Dad, I don't want you to go._

"You trust me don't you?"

_Yes._

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

_Yes._

"I love you, Risa. And I'm sorry that I won't be able to raise you and see you mature into an adult. Just remember, I'm always here in your heart. Don't ever forget that."

_Dad?_

"Yes, Risa?"

_I love you, too._ Bruce smiled through Risa's lips and called to Alfred.

"I'm leaving now. Remember, I love you both very much."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

"Goodbye, Risa."

"Goodbye, Dad." Risa was in control of her body once again. Risa walked to Alfred and hugged him. She started to cry.

"It's going to be all right, Risa. You'll see." Risa stopped crying and looked up into Alfred's face.

"Alfred, can you tell me something."

"What?"

"What will Gotham do without a Batman?" Alfred smiled and moved away from her.

"Someone should see about doing something about that, now, shouldn't she?" Risa smiled at Alfred's retreating back and looked to one of the costumes hanging in the Bat Cave.

"She should indeed."

END


End file.
